All Cooped Up
by OnlineFisher
Summary: SG-1 are once again under guard. The monotony of this situation is getting to Jack.


Title: All cooped up

Author: Lady Epidime (I changed my name :P)

Email: onlinefishin yahoo co uk

Website: splish-splash co uk

Summary: SG-1 are once again under guard. The monotony of this situation is getting to Jack.

Disclaimer: Non- profit (once again) and I am just doing this for my own enjoyment, I don't own anything to do with Stargate (besides this Fic)

Authors Notes: This Fic came out wrong. I had intended to write a Fic about Cliches (which I will attempt again) I'm not to keen on this Fic but hope someone out there likes it.

* * *

"Must I live my days in these concrete ways?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I feel all cooped up"  
  
"What are you on about Jack?"  
  
"I'm Bored Daniel!"  
  
"Ah, so nothing new?"  
  
Jack O'Neill glared at Daniel. He truly was bored. He, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had been sitting in a small dingy room now for what seemed like eternity. Surly it wasn't necessary to coop them up in one of these tiny rooms every time Hammond believed that he and his team mates, may or may not be compromised.  
  
Maybe now would be a good time to explain. Yesterday, which was a Thursday for any body who was wondering, Jack and the rest of SG-1 set of through the Stargate for yet another mission. They had been briefed, prepared and kitted. After the quick once over from the team leader he gestured for his team to head out and with a quick "Well it's now or never" he stepped through.  
  
From that point on things got a little hazy, this is why he and the rest of SG-1 are now occupying the space of one small and guarded room some where far deep into the Cheyenne mountain complex. They emerged through the gate to find they were standing back in the gate room. After quickly getting over the shock of arriving back in the gate room, due to the fact there where a great deal of guns pointed directly at them, Colonel O'Neill quickly stated "De Ja Vu" before General Hammond gave the order to "Stand down".  
  
After being examined by the needle happy doctor they were placed under guard 'until further notice' God knows Jack tried to complain about his aversion to being stuck in small rooms for long periods of time but did they listen? The only people he could complain to now were the rest of his team and they already wanted to throttle him.  
  
Teal'c was kelnoreming, which basically meant 'leave me alone'. Daniel was trying to read a book. Trying, because Jack was picking at his shoes and the rest of his uniform. This wasn't the part that made it hard for Daniel to concentrate; it was the fact that Jack had taken it upon himself to flick any thing he found on his clothing at the archaeologist.  
  
Last but not least, that left Samantha Carter. She was also reading, albeit more successfully than a certain Dr. Jackson. She was reading one of her many books on theoretical astrophysics due to the fact she was denied permission to use her laptop. After the incident with Anise's armbands she had been refused all access to her laptop during times when she is the suspected security breach. Once they knew she could hack into any of the secure files they decided it might be best not to let her use her laptop.  
  
Now Jack was bored. A fact to which he had already stated many times in the past hour and a half. He glanced over at Teal'c who was still in a state of kelnorem. Next he looked to Sam who was still reading. Then to Daniel who was still attempting to read. Had these people not realised they were being detained in a dull and boring room where he was currently loosing his marbles? He felt like banging his head repeatedly against the wall but he realised it would do him no good and would only serve to giving him a sore head.  
  
He thought he'd try to get some sense out of his friends once more "I'm Booooorrred!" Without even looking up Daniel replied "we knoooow" Jack, once again glared at the man in front of him. Did that man have a death wish? He wasn't sure but he did know that comment warranted another onslaught of flying bits.  
  
Watching Daniel pull various bits of black and brown coloured... he wasn't sure, Just bit's of... bits, from his hair, made him smile. Daniel had, had enough of jack's childish behaviour and decided to protest.  
"Would you pack it in Jack, I'm trying to read and I don't need you flicking bits of what I hope is mud, in my hair"  
  
Daniel could be such a baby sometimes, Jack thought. Glancing over at Sam he could see a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"And what pray tell are you smiling at major?"  
  
Glancing up to her CO she answered "nothing Sir" and looked back down to her book but not before taking a glance at Daniel and suppressing a smile.  
Noting this Jack leaned forward and asked "Come on Carter it can't be something you read in that book, what're you smiling about?"  
  
Not bothering to look up from her book this time, afraid she would laugh she answered "Nothing"  
  
"Carter..."  
  
Her eyes met his and she tapped her forehead. He was confused and made it clear by wrinkling his brow. She motioned with her head towards Daniel and Jack followed her gaze. Feeling his lips tugging upwards he couldn't help himself. How had he not noticed before hand? There sat Daniel, book in hand with a face covered with small brown and black dots. It looked like there had just been an outbreak of chicken pox which Daniel had no clue about.  
  
It was too much for Jack. He laughed - Hard. This caused Sam to start giggling and Teal'c to raise and eyebrow without even opening his eyes.  
Daniel totally unaware of why the two head leaders of his team were laughing looked quizzing at them. Daniel then uttered the immortal word of "what?" Just before Jack fell to the floor still clutching his sides. 


End file.
